Bathroom Horror!
by PerryWrinkle
Summary: You will never be able to use the toilet again!


Gray sighed as he sat on the toilet, bored out of his mind while he waited for his body to do it's natural business. It didn't help that he was constipated due to not getting enough fiber in his system recently. All he could do was sit till it decided to take it leave. In the meantime he decided to toy around with is ice-make magic as he made little sculptures in his hands. Fuck, this has got to be the worst day of his life so far.

"Hehe... hehe... hehe..."

"Hm?" Gray looks around the restroom once over. He could've sworn he had just heard someone giggling just now, but passed it off as the wind as he got back to his sculpting. It proved to be a great time killer when he had nothing better to do like now.

"Hehe... hehe... hehe..."

Gray looks around again, swallowing a bit as he cocks a brow. This bathroom was a small room that could only fit one toilet and sink, making it a restroom that only one person could use at a time. There was nowhere for someone to hide in here unless they were behind the walls or something but that giggling sounded like it was coming from within the room. He shakes his head, deciding that he was overworked and just imagining things from exhaustion.

"Hehe... hehe... hehe..."

Gray looks around once more quickly, growing more nervous as he starts to sweat a bit and makes an axe out of his ice magic for self-defense against any would be attackers. Where the fuck was that coming from! It sounded so close but there was no one in here with him and there was no way that could be coming from the outside. Was he finally starting to lose his mind from exhaustion? Maybe he should consider taking a vacation or something to just take his mind off of work for a while.

"Gray..."

Okay, now things are getting freaky like all fuck! Gray looks around frantically, trying to figure out just where the hell that voice is coming from. "Alright, who is there?! Show yourself right now!"

"Gray..."

Wait a minute, why did that voice sound so familiar? He could've sworn he heard it before and it sounded like it was coming from below him. Wait, below him? Without warning Gray let's out a scream as he feels something grabbing his penis from within the toilet! "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Gray rips himself from the demonic toilet as fast as he could, yelping as his testicles get yanked for moment before the hand lets go of him, leaving him to stumble forward only to crash into the wall. Quickly he recovers though and flips himself around as he holds his ice axe toward the toilet that just tried to rape him.

To his horror he sees a hand sticking out of it, the slender and smooth hand like that of a woman with it's fingers still curled from the grab it just made earlier. The hand lowers itself back into the toilet and within moments a pile of blue hair starts to raise out of it, bringing with it a face that was easily recognized the moment he looked at it. "Gray..."

"GAH! WHAT THE FUCK JUVIA!?" Gray cried out in surprise and horror as he sees the said female peeking her head out of the toilet he was just sitting on moments before getting grabbed by his penis. The water woman just giggled as she licked her lips, her eyes looking up and down Gray's naked body as she enjoyed the sight she was being given. It also helped that Gray somehow stripped naked in the middle of fleeing from the toilet and was now in the nude before her.

"Gray... You can run but you can't hide from me. I'm a water woman so no matter where you go I'll always be able to get to you. If I can get you though a toilet than there is absolutely nowhere you can hide from me. I'll have you to myself soon enough my love." she brings an arm out of the toilet and pulls the flush valve, waving to Gray as she spins and takes her leave back down into the pipelines from which she came.

Gray trembled as he watched her leave, still shocked at what just happened and scared shitless by it. Speaking of which he soon realizes that the whole ordeal had literally scared the shit out of him as he no longer had to go to the bathroom. Not that he ever could again after the trauma he just experienced. This was definitely the worst day of his life so far.

Ever since that day Gray has never used a toilet again, instead taking his dumps on the grass or in trash cans, anywhere where there was no water so that he could avoid that same experience again.


End file.
